


Incomplete Journies

by Forest_Girl



Series: Science Soulmates [2]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabbles and incomplete ideas from my other BTTF fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Girl/pseuds/Forest_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I worked on <i>Time, Space, and Dimensions,</i> I cut out some scenes or had incomplete ideas for the fic. As such, some things aren't going to, or will never make the actual fic. However, I felt too attached to the work to get rid it completely and abandon the idea, and thus, this is where they'll go!</p>
<p>Warnings: Will not be extensively edited, will have abrupt/incomplete endings, will be considerably darker than  and more than likely won't be completed. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete Journies

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, when this idea was just barely conceived, I was planning on making it Marty-centric, like most other works on this site, and it did not have the soulmate aspect of it. The idea of it taking place from Emmett's point of view did not come until much later, and even then, the idea of it being a Soulmate AU did not come into play until I was about halfway through 1931's chapter.
> 
> Regardless, I then planned on making it a story where each chapter altered the point of view. First chapter would be 1931 from Emmett's perspective, then the next would be in 1985 from Marty's perspective. The idea seemed too challenging and time consuming, so I stuck to Emmett's story only, adding in the soulmate element along the way. Before this idea was scrapped, I had about half of Marty's chapter already written with the soulmate element interwoven. And thus, this is what you will get to read today.
> 
> As a general warning: I did edit this a bit before posting, but the problem is that it's still different from what is read in Emmett's perspective, and the perameters of what the mental link entailed was not fully fleshed out in my mind as I wrote this many a months ago. The beginning scene will happen in _Time, Space, and Dimensions,_ but will be radically different to what you will see here as it will be better edited and, in general, more comprehensible.

**December 12th, 1983**

The worst part of Health, in Marty’s humble opinion, was the soulmate unit. Sure, it was important to know, but it was the same stuff his parents had shoved at him, like they were hoping that whomever Marty’s soulmate was, they would treat him and give him a better life than they had.

But that wasn’t the only thing. He knew everything and a bit more about his soulmate because his soulmate’s brain would _not_ shut up. Even then, the teachers certainly didn’t tell them everything. For example, the teachers said that conversations of any sort would be impossible until you had met your soulmate, like, face-to-face kind of meeting.

That was not true in the slightest. When Marty was eight, he had a cupcake with a candle to act as his brother’s birthday cake, because he had made the damn thing and he was pretty sure it wasn’t poisonous, for Dave’s birthday. On his way up the stairs, he had tripped on a stray book Linda had left out, and the candle had fallen into a puddle of vodka that the carpet had soaked up. He blinked and the area around him was engulfed in flames, licking at his pant leg and burning his ankle.

His scream had caught Dave’s attention, and the next seconds consisted of him running down the stairs with a bowl filled with water that he dumped on the carpet and the rest stamped out Marty curled into a ball, clutching his leg. He was then carried into the kitchen, ugly sobs leaving his throat as Dave turned on the sink and pulled up his jeans, the cold water stinging as it touched the raw burn. In the future, there would be a pale scar, jagged in some parts while curving in others, but at the time he would be grateful that he hadn’t required stitches, because he was certain that his family didn’t have the money to pay for surgery.

In the aftermath of what would be known as the cupcake incident, where Marty was babbling incoherently as David went to get the medical supplies from the bathroom cabinet and call their father to tell him what happened, there was a grand rush of _concern_ . His soulmate had always been _there_ , never silent and always buzzing away in his mind. The easiest way for Marty to describe it would be if someone picked up one end of jump rope and wiggled it at different paces, creating different wave patterns. Sometimes he was nigh-unnoticeable, and at others there would be this all encompassing buzz that made it hard to focus on what was happening in the now around him.

But as he sat on the kitchen counter, the sink sputtering cold water on his burn and focused on stopping his tears, he could hear words settling in his mind between waves of empathy, concern, confusion, and longing, like his soulmate wanted to be there to comfort him. At eight, he was grateful for this format of mental conversation, because it was a bit easier for him to process with the pain, and he had the distinct impression that his significant other could use much bigger, complex words.

_ <Okay okay, you okay, what happened? Injured alone accident safe burnt hospital? Are you okay?> _

Marty didn’t really know how to react, because there was a voice, or something _like_ a voice, echoing in his mind  and asking him if he’s okay. That question was never thrown at him, even Dave hadn’t asked it when he had put out the fire and brought him into the kitchen. There was only a quick “Stay put” before he had gone upstairs, but Marty could hear him on the phone, probably with his dad complaining about how stupid he was.

Whenever he felt scared--desperate, even--he vomited words at lightening speed, and since _speaking_ didn’t work in this case, a stream of thought was pushed through the mental link instead.

_ <hurt fire carpet leg hurts dave’s birthday gift candle carpet fire leg owowow _ ow _dave kitchen sink water stings bad pain scared pain wussy crying be quiet mom will be mad carpet burn gift burn ruined everything sad sad crying can’t cry big boy can’t cry wussy chicken stupid kid > _

Marty almost felt someone’s hand rubbing circles into his back, an undercurrent of anger with the comfort that had Marty latched onto. _ <Blood? Hospital? Alone?> _

_ <no blood pain home no doctors dave linda mom dad here family> _

_ <Safe?> _

Dave came downstairs, looking annoyed but relieved that Marty hadn’t moved and the water was still running. “Dad’s coming home and he’s gonna call mom from the office to get her to pick up Linda. C’mon kiddo, I’m going to try and wrap your leg up. It’ll hurt, but I’d rather you deal with some pain than let that that get infected.”

Marty nodded. _ <safe yes family here safe safe safe> _

It was almost like his soulmate sighed in relief. _ <Good.> _

* * *

Of course, the class went on about how it felt to _meet_ your soulmate, and Marty wanted to smash his face against his desk. After class wasn’t much better, with Needles shoving him into the bathroom and nearly giving him a black eye, demanding an ignition coil from him by tomorrow, unless he wanted a broken arm. Or maybe a broken window at his house.

Needles was a dick, but getting suspended for beating the crap out of him wouldn’t help Marty’s problems. He wanted out of Hill Valley, not to join Dave at the local Burger King.

_ <bastard bastard bastard bastard> _

Marty felt his soulmate’s mind stir and flinched, the low buzz building in the back of his mind. They never shared each other’s names, so Marty would sometimes refer to her as Queen Bee in the back of his mind, never letting it through the link.

_ <sorry sorry woke you not bastard> _

_ <Glad to hear.> _ He had to give credit where it was due: Queen Bee certainly had control over what she could send through. _ <What happened?> _

_ <Needles bastard chicken wants car part have to steal not chicken> _ Marty stemmed the flow of his thoughts, falling into the familiar motions of skateboarding. He needed to work on not vomiting words. <sorry still practicing>

_ <You will get it with time.> _ The buzz grew a bit stronger, Marty shaking his head as he adjusted to the fluctuation. _ <You give them too much power.> _

_ <i know annoyed angry getting part make them go away> _ Marty’s walkman screamed Van Halen as he looked for Emmett Brown’s garage, the sole reminder of what survived the fire: common knowledge through Hill Valley. Despite the fact that sounds couldn’t be pushed through the link, Marty swore he could hear a sigh.


End file.
